


(Podfic) Gossip

by GeminiWishes



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Friendship, Other, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Ratchet and June would have been such good friends, with a side of Ratchet/Optimus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25131577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes
Summary: "That was the beginning of the end. They still exchanged knowledge, but more and more of their meetings ended up devoted to simply chatting and, while Ratchet was embarrassed to admit it, gossiping."Because Ratchet and June would have been incredible friends who both find Optimus Prime to be a pretty hot bot.
Relationships: June Darby & Ratchet, Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	(Podfic) Gossip

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ros3bud009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gossip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6826663) by [ros3bud009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009). 



Soundcloud link: <https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/gossip-tfp-optiratch>


End file.
